marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anderson Schultz
|gender = Male |affiliation = Testament Industries |DOD = May 2018 |tv series = The Punisher (4 episodes) |actor = Corbin Bernsen |status = Deceased}} Anderson Schultz was the co-leader of Testament Industries, alongside his wife, Eliza. Learning that Nikolai Poloznev was going to blackmail them with compromising photographs of their son, David, the Schultzes then ordered John Pilgrim to retrieve the photographs and eliminate witnesses. Their plan eventually failed when Amy Bendix had managed to escape Pilgrim's slaughter, as Eliza then being shot through the head by the Punisher who then gave Anderson his final impossible choice to live with the consequences of what he had done or to commit suicide, where Anderson chose to do the latter. Biography Early Life Raising a President Anderson, along with his wife Eliza Schultz had founded and ran Testament Industries, making them billionaires and giving them great influence over the United States of America and it's government, which they intended to exploit. The Schultzes later had a son who they named David, who they intended to raise up to become their next American President.The Punisher: 2.06: Nakazat Through their church, the Schultzes funded the treatment of several ill patrons, including Rebecca Pilgrim, the wife of John Pilgrim, a former member of the Aryan Brotherhood who the Schultzes intended to keep loyal to them, in case his true violent nature could become useful for their interests in the future.The Punisher 2.03: Trouble the Water Protecting Secrets Recruiting John Pilgrim attending church]] Although David Schultz grew up to become a Senator in the United States Congress, the Schultzes eventually learned that photographs had just been obtained by the Russian Mafia of David engaging in homosexual activities. Deeply Christian and horrified by this, the Schultzes decided their only option was to find and destroy all of these photographs and kill anybody who knew about them. The Schultzes then attended church along with John Pilgrim, believing that Pilgrim's long history of violence as a member of the Aryan Brotherhood could become beneficial to them. 's speech in church]] While listening to Potter's sermon to the attendees of the church and reading quotes from the Bible, Eliza was then invited up to give a speech and Anderson proudly looked on. As Anderson listened, his wife spoke to all the attendees about how the Bible told them to love their neighbors, explaining how once their own little town in Georgia had lost that sense of brotherhood and together they had found that faith yet again. Eliza had also told the attendees that if they served God faithfully, then they would reap their rewards while saying this Eliza made sure to make eye contact with Pilgrim. to help him]] With their service over, Schultz stepped back outside and spoke with Pilgrim about his wife's recovery under the care of Doctor Scully, as Anderson expressed his hope that Rebecca would also return to the choir soon. Placing his hand on Pilgrim's shoulder, Schultz told him that he had just recently become aware of a situation that required Pilgrim's expertise to resolve, claiming this threatened everything that they held dear. Once Pilgrim agreed to help, Eliza rejoined them with Michael and Lemuel Pilgrim, promising that they would take care of Pilgrim's family while he was gone to complete this mission.The Punisher: 2.03: Trouble the Water Tying Up Lose Ends to go to New York]] Although John Pilgrim had been able to slaughter the entire group of runaways who had taken all of the pictures of David Schultz, as well as Sergei Konchevsky who was the one who had recruited them to do so on behalf of the Russian Mafia, they soon learned that Amy Bendix had escaped with hard copies. Pilgrim returned to Georgia ashamed of his failure as the Schultzes called him for a meeting. Once Pilgrim had finished punishing himself, Eliza had comforted Rebecca Pilgrim while Anderson spoke with him down in the kitchen. ]] Anderson and Pilgrim discussed Bendix and Frank Castle, who was currently protecting her, as he had explained that they were currently in New York City where the Schultzes expected Pilgrim to go and find them, despite Pilgrim's long and dark history with New York. The two of them were then joined by Eliza who explained that Rebecca was currently resting while Pilgrim thanked them for everything that they were doing for him and his family. As the Schultzes had continued to emotionally manipulate him, they then took ahold Pilgrim's hand as they prayed together, as Pilgrim agreed to complete the mission.The Punisher: 2.05: One-Eyed Jacks Meeting in New York in New York]] Since their situation with finding Amy Bendix struggled to conclude, Schultz made a trip up to New York City in order to speak with John Pilgrim in person. The pair met at a golf driving range, where Schultz complained that his newest golf club was a disappointment, making a clear connection with Pilgrim as he suggested that he might be misplacing his faith in the golf club, before discussing the drawn-out search for Frank Castle and Bendix which was still going on. new instructions]] Schultz expressed his fear about Castle or Bendix getting arrested by the New York City Police Department since this could mean that they could try and sell the information that they already had in order to get a reduced sentence. When Pilgrim questioned what it was he was searching for, Schultz responded by asking if Pilgrim had faith in him, which Pilgrim had still insisted that he did. Schultz told Pilgrim that these were testing times and ordered him to use his former contacts with the Aryan Brotherhood in order to set a bounty on the heads of both Castle and Bendix to turn the entire city against them both. discuss the mission]] Although Pilgrim insisted that it would be safer from him to complete the mission himself, Schultz noted that while it was good that Pilgrim had such faith in his abilities, he believed that it was not the time in which they could afford for their pride to take over. Schultz had noted how Castle was involved in a massive shootout against Jigsaw in the middle of the city which meant that the situation was no longer quiet. Pilgrim noted that opening the doors to his past could be dangerous, as Kusack and others were hunting him, but Schultz simply claimed that Pilgrim could only return home to his wife and two sons once the mission had been completed, which Pilgrim had finally accepted.The Punisher: 2.09: Flustercluck Father and Son Golfing ]] While still at the same driving range, Anderson was then joined by David Schultz as they played a game and Anderson had commented that David had clearly been practicing, noting that David could come home to Georgia to play golf since he had not been back home in quite some time. As David simply ignored this comment, Anderson noted that he and Eliza Schultz had discussed whether David moved into New York City for his job or he took the job to move to New York, as David claimed it was actually both that made him move. Taking another swing, Anderson cursed as the shot proved poor, to which David jokingly commented that he should not be blaspheming, only for Anderson to simply comment on how there was the kind of blasphemy that the church could forgive and the kind that they could not, making clear reference to his hatred of David's homosexuality. Although David had then attempted to simply dismiss this comment by claiming that people could surprise him since times had changed, Anderson insisted that changes meant surprises, which he did not as he always liked to be prepared for such things and to be in control. Having hit another golf ball, David turned to his father and asked why he had come to visit him, asking if it was to find him a wife or discuss his career in the United States Congress, questioning when was the last time they actually had a conversation about David's personal life. As David had questioned when Anderson last asked if he was happy, Anderson spoke about the meaning behind being happy, insisting that they were in a position where they could change the country for the better by presenting themselves as examples of how they could be better, claiming he was proof that faith could be rewarding. Kidnapping of David Schultz discussing the Pilgrims]] While John Pilgrim was still in New York City attempting to complete his mission, his wife, Rebecca Pilgrim died, which the Schultzes used as emotional manipulation to push him into completing their mission. While funeral preparations went underway, Anderson and Eliza Schultz watched Michael and Lemuel Pilgrim being fitted for their suits. As they looked on, Anderson noted that they still asked where their father was, as they did not understand why he was not there. for all of her advice]] Anderson explained that he had told the children that their father was on an important mission and would likely be with them again soon. Anderson noted that they owed it to Rebecca to do what was right for the children, and they also owed it to Pilgrim, but Eliza explained that she had made Pilgrim that promise and he should understand what the future would hold for his children. Seeing that it was all still bothering him, Eliza insisted that everything within New York City had gone too far and therefore they could not allow Pilgrim to ever return back into their community or to ever see his own children again. has been kidnapped]] While Eliza walked away, Anderson got a call from David Schultz as he then happily answered, only to discover to his horror that the call was actually being made by Frank Castle, who had kidnapped and brutally beaten David. Stepping inside another room, Anderson then furiously questioned where his son was, as Castle turned the camera around so Anderson could see his son, who was clearly terrified and bleeding heavily. Anderson questioned if David was hurt, to which he claimed to be fine as Anderson had then furiously began threatening to get revenge on Castle if anything was to happen to his son. ]] Before Anderson could continue his threatens against Castle's life, he was then rejoined by Eliza who looked on in complete horror at the sight of her beaten and terrified son. As the pair were looking on, Castle calmly explained that Pilgrim had managed to kidnap Amy Bendix and so, in return Castle had kidnapped their son until Bendix was returned to him. Although Anderson tried to threaten him, Castle remained calm and had explained that he already knew about Sergei Konchevsky and Nikolai Poloznev, as well as the teenagers who had been slaughtered by Pilgrim following the orders of the Schultzes. for David]] Hearing this, Anderson became enraged and had threatened Castle, promising to kill him and everyone he had ever cared about unless he allowed his son to go free, all while Eliza attempted to get Anderson to calm down. In response, Castle punched David across the face, causing Eliza to snatch the phone away from her furious husband and promised that he was out of his depth if he wanted to challenge them, to which Castle noted that David's mother was just as corrupt as his father. When Eliza attempted to bargain for David's life, Castle simply demanded that Bendix be returned to him unharmed. his latest orders]] Wanting Pilgrim to deal with this latest situation, the Schultzes then had Pilgrim call him in order to manipulate his emotions once again. Once Lemuel had finished talking, Eliza took the phone while Anderson then took Lemuel and Michael up to bed while his wife had continued to speak to Pilgrim, making it clear that they were willing to kill his children if he failed them. Anderson had then joined his wife as she finished threatening the lives of Pilgrim's sons in exchange for him agreeing to exchange Bendix for David, as Eliza told Pilgrim how to get in contact with Castle directly to make their exchange.The Punisher: 2.13: The Whirlwind The Punisher's Revenge discuss their next moves]] Back at the Schultz Mansion, Anderson sat down with Eliza Schultz as they discussed the ongoing situation, with Anderson commenting that David was strong-willed and would likely then speak out about everything that had happened to him and therefore put their plans at risk of being exposed, although Eliza insisted that she would go into New York City in the morning and convince David not to go to the media, while she wanted him to speak to John Pilgrim and tie up that final loose end. threaten his wife]] Although Anderson had still insisted that Pilgrim had done everything that they had asked of him and should be treated with respect, Eliza reminded her husband that the matter had already been agreed on. Before they could go on, however, they were both interrupted by the arrival of Amy Bendix, who had accused the Schultzes of wanting to kill and toss aside yet another life, threatening to shoot Anderson when he attempted to stand and confront her. As Bendix explained that security would not be coming, Eliza questioned if she wanted money in exchange for their lives, promising to give her that. 's brutal execution]] As their tensions rose, Anderson demanded that Bendix not threaten his wife, as Bendix kept the gun aimed directly at her and questioned how it felt to be staring down the barrel of her gun. Losing control of his temper, Anderson got up and demanded that Bendix aim the gun away from his wife, as Eliza used the sudden distraction to grab her knife to kill Bendix. However, before she could strike, a gunshot fired by Frank Castle struck Eliza through the back of the head, killing her instantly, while her blood and brains were all sprayed over the utterly horrified Anderson who sat frozen, staring at his wife's corpse. is still alive]] With Anderson now too scared to move, Castle commented that he intended to give both of the Schultzes a choice on how to proceed, but Eliza had clearly made her choice too early. Anderson could only comment that Pilgrim had told them that Castle had been killed, but in response, Castle produced a recording of Anderson confessing to the murders of Sergei Konchevsky and Nikolai Poloznev, as well as the teenagers who had been slaughtered in Chicago under the direct orders of the Schultzes, as Anderson began weeping as he realized Castle would be able to destroy his entire world with this footage. ]] Having accused Anderson of doing his evil actions for nothing more than money and power, Castle and Bendix gave him the opportunity to allow his son, who Castle had called a decent man, to do the right thing, or Bendix would give the footage and photographs to the New York Bulletin to be exposed to the entire world. While Eliza's blood poured across the table, Castle then gave the still weeping Anderson a gun and a single bullet, ordering him to blow out his own brains or live with the truth. Once Castle and Bendix had both left his mansion, Anderson chose to put the gun in his mouth and commit suicide. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Businessman': Schultz's impressive businessman skills allowed him and his wife to found their own company, taking control over industry and farming in the United States of America. Schultz used business tactics to effectively turn New York City against Frank Castle and Amy Bendix by having a bounty set on their heads to facilitate John Pilgrim's mission to assassinate them. Equipment Weapons *' ': To be added Facilities *'Schultz Mansion': To be added Relationships Family *Eliza Schultz † - Wife *David Schultz - Son Allies *Testament Industries *Rebecca Pilgrim † *Scully *Michael Pilgrim *Lemuel Pilgrim Enemies *Nikolai Poloznev † *Russian Mafia **Sergei Konchevsky † *Frank Castle/Punisher *Amy Bendix *John Pilgrim - Former Ally Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season Two'' ***''Trouble the Water'' (flashback) ***''One-Eyed Jacks'' ***''Nakazat'' (mentioned) ***''Flustercluck'' ***''The Abyss'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course'' (mentioned) ***''The Whirlwind'' References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Testament Industries Leaders Category:Executives Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Themselves